Sand Raiders
The Sand Raiders were an organization, mainly comprised of outcasts, rebels, outlaws, and others. Their leader was Skrallix. History The Sand Raiders were first created by Skrallix, Vernox, and Sukata not long after Skrallix rebeled. They became the founders and quickly began gathering members. During their many years in the Bara Magna desert they battled many enemies including; Malum and his Vorox pack, the Baterra, the Skrall, the Bone Hunters, and they began a war with the Sisters of the Skrall, due to Quii's unfortunate fate. During the battle for Bara Magna many Sand Raiders fought under Skrallix command against the armies of Teridax. Afterward, they battle Skrall and Skakdi on Spherus Magna. Members: Bara Magna Members: Skrallix, Main article;Skrallix. Skrallix was and is, the leader of the Sand Raiders. He has remained the undisputed leader for years, and that is not likely to change. Ever. He has been through much in his time. He has gained Elemental Powers, traveled to Alternate Dimensions, found artifacts of great power, defeated entire armys of evil, destroyed Baterra, and much much more. His name is well feared by his enemies. Expert with nearly any weapon, he can use most any object to his advantage. He was once just another Skrall in just another Skrall legion on the old Bara Magna, before Mata Nui, before the Batera War, before any of that. After an illusion created by some Sisters of the Skrall(During which he nearly killed one, Quii, but then allowed her to escape.) he thought about a great deal of things. He eventually, after several experiences rebeled and ran off with two friends, Vernox, and Sukata. In the desert he created the Sand Raiders. Outcasts from the Bone Hunters,Skrall, Vorox, Agori, and later Skakdi, Xians, and more from the Matroran Universe joined the Sand Raiders. He likes to think of himself as a evil Skrall gone rogue, even though he is more than that now. Deep down he is a true hero, however he never likes to think of himself as one. He has been on so many adventures ranging from battling Malum, fighting Tuma, and traveling to alternate dimensions!! He now has control over the Elemental Power of Rock, thanks to his alternate dimension adventure. He never attacks Toa, Glatorian, Matoran or Agori unless they are evil. His armor includes a sword blade he stole from Tuma, and, in Glatorian form, mainly the same materials as any other Skrall. He also, now has a mask power, that he obtained in an Alternate Universe. Vernox, Main article; Vernox. Vernox is a Vorox, and the good friend of Skrallix and expert sharpshooter and swordsman. He was personally trained by Skrallix and the two have been on many adventures together. They first encountered each other years ago when Vernox was much more beastial. He was at the time the "Great Vorox General" because he led a small army of Vorox(About twelve packs of them.) on attacks agaist the Skrall. He was present on Skrallix's great rebelion day in the arena. He and Sukata were the very first Sand Raiders. Vernox is called "Vernox" because years ago that was the way he tried to say "Vorox". Thanks to years of teaching by Skrallix and Sukata he learned the Skrall language and Agori language. Also thanks to Skrallix inter-dimensional adventure he now controls an Elemental Power. He looks like most other Vorox. Sukata Main article; Sukata Sukata is a Rock Agori who is good friends wth Skrallix and Vernox. He is an expert with almost any sword, he isn't as good with firing weapons though. He and Skrallix had their first adventure years ago. It had involved a food cart, stealing rations, crashing and runing. Plus a Vorox.(Vernox!!) Now years later he is a valuable member of the Sand Raiders. He is such a good swordsman now that he can even best a Skrall in a duel!! He can be talkative when around friends, but is generally cold when with other Agori or complete strangers. Or enemies. He loves leading troops into battle and can be quite the tactical general for the Sand Raiders. He hopes to someday become a Glatorian hero with Elemental Powers. But so far he has done well without them... Tactus Main article; Tactus He is an Elite Class Skrall, and one of the Sand Raiders generals. He is one of the strongest, and loyalist, members. He was once, like Skrallix, just another Elite Skrall. But after a very stratigic loss against the Baterra, only he, and Lontius, survived. And he was never even thanked for his heroism in battle, instead, he was punished for failing to bring back a Baterra for study. So he rebeled, and joined the Sand Raiders. His strength and endurance are incredible, and legendary. He is able to bear being shot multiple times with Thornax, without flinching! Ocks Main Article: Ocks He is a Sand Agori, or Zesk. He was found years ago by Vernox, in the Bara Magna desert. His whole pack was killed by Baterra, leaving him the sole survivor. Over the years, he has learned much, and become quite a notable scientist for the Sand Raiders. He has most certianly proved, Zesk can have great minds too. He was taught to speak, just like Vernox. However he, unlike Vernox, likes to talk alot. Sukata seems quiet compared to him! Swaluc Main Article: Swaluc He is a Jungle Agori, with a strange mutation on is right hand. Acctually it IS his hand. It's a wierd vine/tentecle......."thing". Interesting story behind it. Years ago, he was an Agori warrior in the Core War. He discovered another source of Energized Protodermis, a small pool of it. And he decided that his current weapon was not good enough, so he wrapped a live vine around his spear and placed it in the pool. However, he accidently put part of his hand in the pool as well. But it did not kill him, oh no, it did something worse. The vine became his right hand. A long, green,tentecle like thing. Over the years, the other Agori grew afraid of him. No one would dare go near, lest they be affected by his hand. No one, except for us. He joined the Sand Raiders and has been a very helpful member. Natis She is an Ice Agori, and one of the fewer female members. She is a tracker, a very good one too. She is also good with her two dagers. Not even Skrall can stand for long against her. She didn't mind living in her village that much, but she had yerned to survive out in the desert on her own. She didn't last two weeks. We found her nearly dead, surrounded by a pack of hungry Vorox, and two fighting Spikit. Sand Raiders saved her, and she has become yet another valuble member......... Toka coming soon!!!! Tika coming soon!!! Krallis He is a Warrior Class Skrall, and one of our finer warriors. He joined Tactus in his rebelion, and joined the Sand Raiders alongside him. His fighting skills are excelent, and he has greatly improved them since he joined the Sand Raiders. He is one of the few Skrall who have rebeled. His green armor is his original armor. He feels it reminds him that, he is still a Skrall. Rocxis He is another Warrior Class Skrall who rebeled alongside Tactus. He tends to take after Tactus in another way as well. He has a very high threshold of pain. Simply put, he can't be hurt easily. He has taken on a much different apperence then just another ordinary Skrall. He is also an engineer of sorts. Part of his current armor is robotic. One of his arms, is a massive, mechanical, object. His greatest weapon, is technology. Terruk He is a Rock Agori, and profesional sharpshooter. He welds twin Thornax Launchers, and knows how to use them!! Very well!! When they are no longer as effective as wishes, they become swords, or clubs, or whatever, he wants. He is rather stealthy, and good at sneaking into enemy territory. He likes teaming up with Sukata at times, possibly due to the fact that Sukata is the master of the sword. Together, they can be nearly unstopable. Artunka He is an Agori of Fire, and excelent metelworker. He loves modifiying their motorized vehichles, weapons, and armor. He isn't much of a fighter, but most certainly can hold enemies off in a fight. His designs are effecient and strong. He has helped us create our infantry. Some of his half mad theories and schemes caused him to be banished to the wastelands. Where the Sand Raiders found him. Ioron He is an Agori of Iron, and quite the survivor and adventurer. We found him nearly dead in the desert, and he just couldn't resist joining instantly. He has proved a useful member over the years for sure. He has been in so many adventures for different reasons, it is incredible. And every time he has come out alive. He specializes in retriving ancient artifacts from the sands. He has given the Sand Raiders, more than one powerful object. Matoran Universe members: Alternate Universe Tren Krom coming soon!! Alternate Universe Takadox coming soon!! Garikan coming soon!! Thuunka coming soon!! Allies and Servents *An army of Alternate Universe Vahki *Reconstructed and Repaired Baterra,Bohrok and Bohrok-Kal *Various mutant Rahi, collected from other realities and trained for use *Dekus - Shield and weapon maker Missions The Sand Raiders have many missions and objectives, they include: * Being hired by Agori and Matoran for personal and/or village protection. *Going to Alternate Dimensions and fixing "problems" in them. (This is one of Skrallix's favorite mission types.) *Battling the enemies of the Sand Raiders *Finding ancient artifacts of either great value, or power. *Various, "odd jobs" that are either to dirty, dangerous, or demented for others to do. General Discription The Sand Raiders are, for the most part a "party of thugs" as Skrallix described. Their many members are from numerous places, like ,Bara Magna, the Matoran Universe, and Alternate Reality Universe's. Many are recruited by Skrallix to be trained and reformed, others, to lead a more "interesting" life. Skrallix rarely denies any enterence into the Sand Raiders unless they are bitter enemies, or just simply, cannot hold a sword. Enemies *Most Skrall *Most Skakdi *Malum *Rakatas *The Bone Hunters * Category:Category:User:MoviemakerMichael3c7